Dream On
by zayra
Summary: Buffy Summers is a woman on a mission...and unexpectedly runs into Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Not sure if I want to continue this, it started off as a one-shot. Lemme know what you think of it.


Dream On….

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUFFY SUMMERS AND OBI-WAN KENOBI. BUFFY SUMMERS IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND OBI-WAN KENOBI BY GEORGE LUCAS. I OWN A GUITAR AND A LAPTOP.

Buffy closed her eyes and finally allowed sleep to consume her...

Rain was pouring down and her white dress was soaked through. The only shelter she could find was a cave that was already occupied by Obi-Wan. He too was drenched from head to toe. She didn't know her body would react that way it did at the sight of him.

"Hello Buffy," he warmly greeted her. His voice sending chills down her spine.

"Hello Ben," she replied in return, smiling inwardly at the nickname she had given to him from the day Qui-Gon first introduced her to his apprentice.

"Fancy bumping into you on my mission." Sexual tension was so high, Buffy had trouble keeping her voice to its normal tone.

He looked up at her from behind his lashes, blue eyes darkening as he drank her form in. "I followed you," he replied in earnest.

The day wore on and night had finally come, outside the rain did not falter. Obi-Wan Kenobi had already built a fire and had stripped down to his pants to dry off his clothes. Buffy was currently wearing his robe as she waited for her clothes to dry.

It was evident that both were exhausted and they needed to rest.

Obi-Wan glanced at Buffy who seemed to know what he was silently asking. She nodded her head and said, "We might as well share the robe, the fire will go out sooner or later."

She walked up to him and lay down beside him.

Obi-Wan had never experienced this closeness with someone of the opposite sex, not even with Siri.

Buffy felt him stiffen at the close contact at first, but as the minutes ticked by, he finally allowed himself to relax. Obi-Wan cradled her head into his arm and wrapped another arm over her waist. Finally, the two warriors allowed their exhaustion to take over. And they both slept peacefully...

He woke up to the feel of his fingers being caressed by another set of smaller, more feminine ones. When he opened his eyes he felt Buffy press her hips onto his thighs.

Buffy knew he was awake but pretended to sleep, she then grabbed his hand and placed it over her mound.

She could feel his sharp intake of breath, and she could tell he was going to stop. She had loved him for so long. She had wanted to be with him since the first time he smiled at her. Buffy knew it was now or never.

Buffy turned to face him and said, "I need you to keep me warm Ben, keep me safe even for just one night?"

Without waiting for a reply, Buffy tentatively placed a kiss on his lips, shyly almost as if waiting for an invite. As a Jedi he knew he had broken the code, but as a man he had never wanted anything more in his life.

Obi-Wan silently cursed his lack of self-control, but he loved her. He'd crossed the line and there was no stopping now.

Buffy gently pried his lips open and explored the caverns of his mouth while slowly working her hands towards his taught arms. She kissed her way down to his neck, down to his stomach and trailed soft kisses towards her destination. She smiled inwardly when she heard him moan...

Obi-Wan sat up and breathed in shakily. He turned his head to the left and saw Buffy sleeping peacefully in their cell. The mission was not successful, Jabba the Hutt had captured them but they were awaiting Qui-Gon and Anakin's rescue. He'd never admitted to his feelings for her, but since the day she'd realised there was no way she could return to her home and seeing her so vulnerable, she had buried a place for herself deep in his heart.

She moaned in her sleep, and her brows were creased. Obi-Wan crawled next to her and moved a stray piece of hair from her forehead. He sighed in frustration, but the cells were freezing at night and the Hutts were not hospitable captors. When he lay next to Buffy she snuggled into him. And just as exhaustion finally crept over him, he could have sworn he heard Buffy sigh his name.


End file.
